Will Wahl
Will Wahl was the 6th place contestant and fourth member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. He was also a castaway on Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X, which aired on CBS in Autumn 2016. Will is best known for his relationship with Vinny Bonta, of which allowed him to progress through the later stages of the game despite his label as one of the most threatening players to make the merge. In addition, he is known for his rivalry with Jackson Tinsley, of whom was threatened by Will and his experience with Survivor gameplay and repeatedly targeted him. Despite being pinpointed as an obvious threat by many contestants early on due to his experience on Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X, Will managed to remain in power for much of the pre-merge stage of the game via his alliance with Max Gentile, Jake Henson and Elizabeth Tzagournis. He managed to find two hidden immunity idols during the pre-merge stage of the game, one of which he used to help deflect votes away from his closest ally Max, of whom ended up on the opposite tribe post-swap and the other of which he used to save himself per a warning from Jake at the sixth tribal council ceremony to idol out Calvin Curtin. Will's gameplay progressively became less aggressive as the merge stage of the game went on. Following Max's elimination and the degradation of his close relationship with Jake, Will realized that he was slowly losing grasp of the game and turned to Vinny for protection and stability. Despite Vinny and Will's relationship and his quieter gameplay post-merge, Will could not avoid becoming the target of the Final Six Tribal Council and was eliminated by the remaining pairs in the game in an attempt to cutoff Vinny's resources and "pursue an easy vote" during a surprise and chaotic tribal council. Will voted for Jackson to win the game out of appreciation for his Final Tribal Council performance and acknowledgement of their rivalry throughout the game. Biography On my Survivor bio I say that I am “cunning, adaptable, and dynamic”. However, now I think a better word to describe me is determined. When I have a dream I make it become a reality. Getting on Survivor is one example, it was a dream of mine for as long as I could remember. But beyond that, I also had a dream of helping those in need. This past January, after years of planning and preparation, I led a team to set up water filters in Haiti. These water filters are now serving several hundred orphans in the poor village of Bon-Repos, Haiti. I am a go-getter who accomplishes his goals. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Will Wahl '''Major(s): '''Political Science '''Minor(s): n/a Hometown: '''Long Valley, New Jersey '''Birthday: '''August 12th, 1997 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Ratio Christi, International Affairs Scholars, and Survivor T&C! What Are Three Words To Describe You? Cunning, Adaptable, Dynamic. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Camping, fishing, and hiking. What Are You Most Passionate About? Survivor and Politics. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Arrogance, close talkers, and gum. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Being the youngest contestant to compete on Survivor. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? Can hold my hands above my head for over 90 minutes. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? I don't believe in New Years Resolutions, each year I just try to experience and learn as much as I can. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My mom, hardest working person I know. What Is Your Dream Job? Pro poker player (more realistically a political science professor). If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Dallas (I love the Dallas Cowboys!!!). Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? That high school student from this past season. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I view this as a second chance to play the game I love, this time I'm going to win! Why Will You Win? I have the determination and intelligence to face any obstacle in my way. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? n/a